My Candy Magick
by xxcRaZy ReD SpIdErxx
Summary: Hestia is alone and at a new school with new love and maturing magick. Read to find out the rest! Review plz! T for language...
1. Chapter 1

Hestia's POV

* * *

Hey, I'm Hestia Moonscar. I'm 16 years old and I have a secret...I'm a wiccan. I just moved into my new apartment. Alone. You see, I just lost my parents about a week ago to the hands of a very dangerous ritual and my aunt is the only family I have left but, she didn't want me. Anyway, I am now legally indepentent and am about to face the joys of being the new wiccan girl in school. Let us begin.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I woke up to my familiar drooling on me, not the best way to be waken up but, it works.

"Ugh,Moka I don't wannaa go the school..."I whine as I snuggle with my fox familiar. That's when I remember the promise I made to my mom.

'_If I ever don't make it through a ritual and you are left alone just promise me you will do two things._

_1. Fall in love_

_2. Go to school'_

_'Ok I promise...'_

SIGH

"I guess I have to go...welll better get dressed." I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready

...

Once done with everything hygiene I walked out of the bathroom and brought out my heeled boots,ankle socks,black skinny jeans,white off-the-shoulder shirt that said:'Keep Calm and Be Wiccan', my pentacle necklace and earing set,and a black lace bra/panty set and threw them on. I just tied up my hair in a ponytail and clipped it up then, put on some black mascara,liner,shadow along with some plum lipstick. (looks cute if you imagine it)

And head off to school with Moka in tow running alongside my deep purple motorcycle.

... 20 mins, later...

I pulled into the school lot and swung into a spot before some blond human did in her 'I'm-a-barbie-girl-style car'.

"Hey! I was gonna park there bitch!" She yelled from her car. I said

"Are you blind,stupid or did you just not read my shirt!" I smirked at her and got off my motorcycle so she could see my shirt. Her eyes widen as did the rest of the courtyards as my shirt and Moka came into view. My smirk grew even wider.

"Well bitch watch out 'cause I'm the new girl and don't take SHIT from BARBIES like you...Moka,come." And made my way to the student council room to get everything worked out. As soon as I stepped in that room I said;

"Hey, is there anyone named Nathaniel here he's supposed to help me with my paperwork." I stated with Moka still next to me cleaning her face with her paw. The only other person in the room was one of those pretty-boys that you find on T.V. shufffling through a few papers.

* * *

CLIFFY!3


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel's POV

* * *

The minute I turned around I was attacked by something with silver fur.

"Gah! H-hey! That t-tickles! Hahahaha!" I started laughing nay ass off! What was on top off me!?

"Hey Moka get off of him he's gonna piss himself laughing if you keep that up!" I heard someone yell... Then the weight was off my stomach and chest! I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl ever...

"Hey are you ok? Sorry about Moka she must have taken a liking to you." She said in the most soft and worried voice. Her short ash blond hair swaying back and forth.I think I'm in love.

"O-oh yeah I'm fine but who's Moka?"She just smiled and pointed her thumb to a silver furred fox. My eyes 's Moka?!

"Uh...why is there a fox there?" I said struggling to find the right words. How did she get a fox in here?

"Hehe she has to be with me all the time. Did you not read my shirt?" I looked down a bit and it said 'keep calm and be WICCAN'?! She is the same as Castiel!? No! That can't be true!

"So you're Wiccan...just like Castiel?" I said in a very sad voice. I guess she liked that there was someone else like her cause she was gone when I looked up.

* * *

Hestia POV next pplz


	3. Chapter 3

Hestia's POV

* * *

Oh My Goddess! There is another Wiccan here?! This is awesome! Its a boy too...

"Moka...let's find him..." and she just responded with a murr/growl. She suddenly growled.

"What's wrong girl? Did you find something?" Oh he's in the tree. "TRANSFORMATION: Demoness Fox!" I hollered and jumped into the tree. Now that got him attention.

"Merry Meet I'm assuming you're Castiel?" I said with a smirk as the tail from the transformation swayed back and forth.

" And you assumed right... But who are you?"He asked curiously. I just giggled softly.

"I would be the new Wiccan girl." I said with a smirk. His eyes widened.

"What?! You're Wiccan too?!" he questioned in utter shock.

"Yes and I can prove it too." I said my smirk never leaving my face. I leaned in to his ear and whispered 'wanna see my spirit animal?' He immediately said yes and jumped from his branch of the tree...

"Are you comin' or what?!"

"Yea yea I'm comin'!" I said as I jumped from the tree.

"Moka! Moka! Where are you Moka?! Ugh I think I know where she is..."I said as I headed to...

* * *

Srry about the weird cliffy here ! :3 new chappy soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Nathaniel's POV

* * *

A few minutes after the new girl left...the fox came back. She had an expressionless face on...suddenly she came up and licked the tears off my face.

"Don't cry Nathaniel..." a feminine voice said." She just can't sense your magick yet because its not mature enough but, it is more mature than the other students at this school. You are in 3rd place when it comes to magick. My master coming in 1st obviously Hestia and then Castiel..." I finally figured out who was talking and I said;

"Thank you for telling me Moka..." I said calmly.

"I knew you would figure it out in no time. Now would you like me to bring you you're animal from the spirit world? It's a cat~! A black cat with red eyes to be exact. Do you want to meet him?" She revealed carefully. My eyes were as big as saucers once she was done talking. I snapped out of my trance when she said 'Do you want to meet him?' I thought for a moment then nodded slightly. "Ok I'll be back I need to go get him from the spirit world real quick." She said as she vanished through a portal of some kind. As soon as the portal closed Hestia came crashing through the door with...Castiel?! 'Guess she found him' I thought as I gritted my teeth in jealousy.

"Where is my Moka?!" She hollered. That snapped me out of my trance

"Huh! Oh she went through a portal saying she was gonna bring back my spirit animal,which is a black cat with red eyes,he sounds like a beautiful cat,don't you think?" I said with a smile. She just smiled back.

"So you're still crying that I ran out on our conversation?" She is said as she leaned to my ear. I started blushing like mad.

"Let me guess you fell in love with me and Moka came to give you a pep talk about how I'll love you eventually" She whispered sexily. It made me shiver and blush even more than I already was...if that was even possible.

* * *

SRRY ABOUT THE WEIRD CLIFFY BUT I'M STARTING ON THE 5TH CHAPPY! YAY! \(*O*\)


	5. Chapter 5

Hestia's POV

* * *

"UGH! I know exactly where she is now...she is most likely with Nathaniel,who I think has fallen in love with me,and I'm gonna have to show him the true strength of a wiccan. He has caught the attention of Moka and she doesn't take too kindly to beings with low magick energy. She thinks their lowly beings who aren't worth the time of day. I'm going to show him what Wiccans are made of then he can decide if I'm really worth it!" I exclaim with determination in my eyes. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled.

"Castiel..." I said in a soft loving voice as I turned around, my short pearl white hair swinging along the wind and my blood red eyes sparkling.

"Save that for some other time...I promise I won't forget about it." I whispered in his ear softly.

"Ok but, I'll be on top when we do" He hinted with a wink. I blushed like mad and let out an excited 'eep'.

",But before we head off to the student counsel room...I wanna do this..." I ,all of a sudden, a soft pair of lips crash onto mine. After a moment I deepened the kiss significantly...once we pulled apart I said;

"Best first kiss ever..."

"Yes it was the best first kiss for me as well..." He said as our foreheads touched.

"It was yours too...? That's great to hear Castiel..." I cooed softly.

"Hestia...I...I think I'm in love with you. Will you please be my girlfriend...I mean it when I say 'I love you' and I think Renu will fall for Moka like I fell for you." He confessed whole-heartedly...all I could do was cry and smile cause this is the happiest day of my life. I had fallen for Castiel the first minute I talked to him.

"Castiel...you have no idea how happy you made me ,I would love to become your girlfriend and I love you too so much!" I announced.

"Now,lets go get Moka!"

* * *

Sorry about the weird cut off point...


End file.
